The present invention comprises a new and distinct cultivar of Diascia , botanically known as Diascia hybrida, and hereinafter referred to by the cultivar name ‘KLEDB07513’. The new cultivar originated from a hybridization made in June 2004 in Stuttgart, Germany. The female parent was the Diascia plant ‘KLEDI04016’ (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 17,857), while the male parent was the proprietary Diascia plant ‘KLED104018’ (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 18,069).
The new cultivar was first propagated in 2005 in Stuttgart, Germany and has been asexually reproduced by vegetative cuttings and in-vitro propagation in Stuttgart, Germany over a two-and-one-half year period. The present invention has been found to retain its distinctive characteristics through successive asexual propagations.
Plant Breeder's Rights for this cultivar were applied for in Canada on Mar. 28, 2007. ‘KLEDB07513’ has not been made publicly available more than one year prior to filing of this application.